Valkorian
OVERVIEW Emperor Valkorian, often known as Valkorian, The Immortal Emperor, Eternal Emperor and various other names, is the Emperor of the Eternal Empire and all its assets, planets and people. He is reffered to as, His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zorrikon, Slayer of Zana, Emperor Valkorian. BIOGRAPHY "Have you ever heard the tales of Valkorians Childhood? Few Have. Because if more people knew, no one would follow him." ''- Lord Styfis '''Valkorian' was born as the illegitimate son of a prominent member of the Roman Government of Britain in the Year 190 AD, through an affair with a poor farmer woman. Even as an Infant, he was said to have shown no emotion whatsoever, his eyes were as black as the void of space, and never, ever, cried. The animals would never have went near him, they avoided him at all costs - his presence created an aura of uneasiness. His voice was said to have carried immense power and weight unnatural for his age. Then, at the age of around 7, he began to show signs of unnatural abilities - which would later become known as Cyris. The husband of the Farmer Woman confronted her in front of the young Valkorian when she admitted to him that she had an affair with the Roman Politician. Valkorian seethed and fed on the anger and rage that his stepfather was eminating towards his wife. As his stepfather attacked her, he only gained more power. He took this opportunity to use his newfound power to telekinetically snap the mans neck. He then proceeded to torture his mother for months and eventually killed her for betraying her family. His real father, the Roman Politician, heard rumours of the boys activities, but believed them to be of no concern as he was half the country away. However, when news of his actions became greater, he decided to investigate. By the time he arrived, the young Valkorian had already conquered neighbouring villiages, and his father attempted to make him his servant. However, he severely underestimated his sons power and succumbed to the same fate of his mother. By the age of 22 however, in the year 212 AD, he had massacred thousands of people to fuel his power. But he hadn't finished yet. Far from it. It was then, he decided to bring together his loyal servants and followers. He told them he was going to bring them eternal glory, however what he truly did was quite the opposite. Once he brought them together, with them he entered a deep meditative stance. He then began to start a ritual that would completely drain the life force from his followers - lengthening his lifespan by centuries. It was at this point he began to enter a state of deep enhanced meditaiton. He would proceed to project himself to another artificially created body, although he had spent a lot of time preparing for this, and had found the perfect place to set his sights - the planet that would become known as Zorrikon.